Just The Girl
by snochik21
Summary: it's Lily and James's last year of Hogwarts. Their Head Boy and Girl. Finished. Yes, it's short but I like how it ended.
1. Snowfall

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/n: I got this idea when I was listening to The Click Five song, Just The Girl. Hope you like it.

James Potter watched as the girl of his dreams walked across the snowy grounds. She seemed happy and content as she talked to her best friend, Ashley Wood. He knew she loved the snow. That girl was the one and only girl he wanted. That girl was Lily Evans.

The light breeze blew her red hair around her and caused her to pull her robes tighter around her. Oh, how James wished he could be the one to keep her warm.

Lily and Ashley sat under the Beech tree, continuing on with their conversation. It started to snow. They were small flurries of soft white snow and fell delicately to the ground.

Lily pulled Ashley up and they abandoned their spot under the tree and began twirling in the snow, letting the snow fall onto their faces.

James watched Lily from the lake with a smile on his face. Sirius Black rolled his eyes and waved his hand in front of his best friend's face.

"C'mon." Sirius muttered.

He finally slapped James on the back of the head.

"OW!" James yelled, rubbing his head. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"For not snapping back to reality in time." Sirius teased. "What sick daydream about dear Lily were you having this time?" he continued.

"My daydreams are not sick or perverted." James defended. "Unlike some people."

Sirius grinned.

"Well, what was it then?" he asked.

"That I was holding her in my arms and keeping her warm as we kissed…" James said, letting his mind wander.

"Wow, that sure has changed." Remus Lupin joked.

"You know…" James said.

"What?" Sirius asked, trying not to laugh.

"I…I ah..."

"Exactly." Sirius said, laughing.

Remus rolled his eyes.

"What?" James asked.

"Nothing." Sirius said, his laughter dying down at last.

"Can I please study?" Remus asked.

"Let's go inside then." James told him, his eyes wandering slowly to Lily and Ashley who were heading inside.

Now, it was Sirius's turn to roll his eyes.

The three boys got up and walked under the roof of the outside corridor just as it began to snow really hard.

James noticed he was standing right next to Lily who was staring at the snow with longing.

"I'll be along in a second." James muttered to Remus and Sirius, gesturing them to go.

"Pretty, isn't it?" James said to Lily.

She jumped a bit and looked at him.

"Yes, it is." She replied.

Ashley looked between them and Lily gestured for her to go on. Ashley left with a last glance back at James and Lily before she disappeared around the corner.

"You want to dance in the snow with me?" James asked.

"Not now, James. We have to go to the Head Dorms and study before patrols tonight." Lily replied sadly.

James nodded. He had let her make a schedule for the two of them so they could fit patrols and homework in perfectly. She had and they used it. James liked it because it planned it all out and gave him good times for Quidditch practice.

"Let's go then." He said to her.

She nodded to him and gave the falling snow a small smile. James smiled behind her.

She turned to face him, still smiling, and they walked through the corridor to the warm air of the castle.


	2. Unusual Silence

They walked into the Heads common room and James sat down on the couch, getting his work out of his school bag. He laid his parchment down on the table and took out his ink and quill.

"Lily." He asked.

"What?" she replied.

"What was our homework for Transfiguration?"

"Um…" she delayed as she looked through her papers. "Oh, to write an essay on human transfiguration and why there are tabs on Animagi."

"Right." James nodded.

She looked over at him, his head bent low as he wrote. He was scratching his quill continuously across the parchment writing the essay.

"It's due next week." Lily told him.

He looked up.

"It is?" he asked.

Lily nodded.

"But, don't you usually start your homework early?" he asked.

"Yes. But, I do the stuff that needs to be turned in sooner first then the stuff that can be turned in later." Lily replied with a smile.

"Oh." James said, throwing his essay in the trash.

Lily rolled her eyes and continued with her Potions homework.

James looked outside and noticed it was snowing harder than it had been before. He looked at lily and sighed, walking into his room and closing the door.

When Lily heard the door snap shut, she looked toward his door and sighed. What was with her? Why did she want to be around him? She shook her head to herself and finished her homework.

She went over to James's door and knocked.

"Yeah?" came his voice.

"I'm going up to Gryffindor Tower, James. Just thought I'd leave you know." Lily said through the door.

"Okay."

She turned and walked away with one last look at his closed door.

The portrait hole opened for her to exit and she heard the princess in the painting say, "Did things not go as planned?"

Lily ignored her and continued her walk to Gryffindor Tower to meet Ashley. Ashley could help her, she knew.

Within minutes, her feet guiding her, Lily stopped in front of the Fat Lady.

"Roses." She said and the portrait opened to admit her.

"Hey Lily." Ashley said when Lily entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey Ashley." Lily replied.

"What's up?" Ashley asked.

"I'm so confused."

"About James?"

"How'd you know?"

"Figures. You two do have to share a dorm."

The girls shared a small laugh.

"Do you like him Lily?" Ashley asked.

"I don't really know, Ashley." Lily said. "I mean, he can be such a player. But, this year, he's been nothing but sweet and gentle to me."

Ashley nodded.

"I just don't know." Lily said, putting her face in her hands.

"He changed for you, Lily. You know that right?" Ashley asked.

Lily shook her head.

"Yeah, he did."

"Wow. Just for me?" Lily asked.

"Yep." Ashley said.

Lily gave her best friend a small smile.

"I'm going to go back to the Heads Dorms." Lily said. "James and I have to patrol tonight."

"Good luck, Lils." Ashley said.

The girls hugged and Lily left with much on her mind.


	3. Talks And Kisses

A/n: I apologize for the fact that I haven't updated for so long. This is the first time in a bit I've been able to write due to the fact I've been doing my absolute best to study fro finals next week. Gah! Oh well, enjoy the chapter! 

Lily walked into the Heads common room and saw James sitting on the couch, moping. For a brief moment, she figured there was no point in trying to talk to him. He was still the boy she had known for the past six years. Then she caught a phrase of his supposed incoherent mumbling.

"Why? Why can't she just...? Oh, God. I really want her to like me, even if it is as just a friend. I changed for her. Doesn't she know that? Of course she wouldn't. Who'd tell her? No one."

Lily smiled softly to herself and walked up to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. James stood and looked at the floor.

"James, can we..uh..talk?" Lily asked.

"Talk?" James asked.

"Yes, James. Talk."

"As in, you want to share a conversation with me?"

"Yes, James."

"Okay..."

James sat back down on the couch and Lily sat next to him. He tried to smile but felt too nervous.

"James. I'm sorry." Lily began.

James looked up. "For what?"

"For not giving you a chance."

"Oh."

"I know you've changed. I was only too blind to notice. Yet, I see it now. I know why you've changed."

"Why?"

"For me."

James blushed and nodded.

"I'm sorry for everything. You deserve more than that."

James shrugged. "Maybe not. I mean, after all I did to you."

"You were younger then." Lily said.

"I guess." James said.

"You were. We both were."

James shrugged again.

"Won't you say something?" Lily asked, wringing her hands.

"Like what, Lily? What do you want me to say?" James asked, unsure of the situation.

"I don't know. Anything." Lily replied, desperate for him to talk.

"I don't know what to say."

"You always have something to say!"

Lily quickly covered her mouth. James laughed.

"I usually do. But not with you. I want to be careful with what I say to you. All honesty, I'm nervous just sitting here talking with you because I want to be so careful with my words."

Lily smiled.

"What?" James asked.

"That's really sweet, James."

"What?" James said, making sure he heard correctly.

"That's really sweet of you."

He did.

"Thanks." He said, blushing.

Lily smiled and scooted closer to him.

He couldn't stand the tension. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips. To his surprise, she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss.

When they broke off, they were smiling.

"Wow." James whispered with a smile.

Lily giggled nervously.

"I'm sorry but I have to ask you this." James said.

"Yes?" Lily said with a small smile.

"Will you go out with me?"

Lily looked at him.

"Say something. Please." James said, nervously.

"You deserve someone better than me, James. You really do."

"No, I want you, Lily."

She smiled slightly.

"Why?"

"Because, you're just the girl I was looking for."


	4. Of Their Dreams

A/n: Sorry this took so long to update. This will be the last chapter. I'm trying to finish up some of my fanfics and I have the perfect ending for this one. 

Lily and James walked into the Great Hall the next morning, holding hands and laughing with each other.

"Finally you two!" Sirius and Ashley said as James and Lily sat next to them.

"Haha." James said, piling food on his plate.

Lily delicately ate her eggs and bacon but finished them in five minutes. James looked at her.

"I wasn't that hungry." Lily laughed.

James smiled and kissed her cheek, making her blush.

"How much persuasion did it take James?" Ashley asked in a joking manner.

"Hardly any." He replied with a smile at Lily.

Ashley cocked her head to the side, confused.

"Long story, Ashley." Lily replied.

"We're gonna go roam around by ourselves okay." James told Sirius and Ashley as he and Lily got up.

"Okay." Ashley replied.

James grabbed Lily's hand and they walked out of the Great Hall. Once they were in the corridor, they walked closer together.

Lily sighed happily and James kissed her forehead, smiling.

"You're very sweet James." Lily told him.

"Thank you." James replied, grinning happily.

"You're so happy." Lily observed after a few seconds of silence.

"I finally got the girl of my dreams. What else would I be?"

Lily blushed and smiled, knowing he was right.

They stopped in the middle of the corridor and James wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her cheek to his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. James kissed her head and she looked up at him.

"You're the best Lily." James said, smiling.

She smiled back and nuzzled her head to his chest then looked up at him.

There was a small pause between them and Lily tilted her head up and James bent his head down for their lips to meet in a sweet kiss.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds before they broke apart.

"You really are the girl of my dreams, Lily." James whispered.

"And you're the boy of mine." Lily replied.


End file.
